When spirits colide
by Lunarose8
Summary: When Kagome has a little run in with Kikyou or is it Kikyou.The rating went up because of the situation that is implyed.;Please RR!
1. A runin with the dead miko,Kikyou

#

Deep within the well a black light shone brightly for barely even a second. A girl about the age of 16 slowly climbed the vines that where inside the well and led to the top. She grasped the edge of the old well tightly with both of her hands and slowly lifted herself up so she could sit on the edge of the well. For a moment she stared down into the blackness of the well, letting the heavy backpack she carried on her back slip off her shoulders and slide down onto the ground. Without another moment to spare she lifted her legs over the side of the well and once again lifted her backpack onto her back. She let out a pleased sigh as she looked around the forest that surrounded the well.

The gentle breeze blew her long ebony hair, causing it to make little waves as it did so. For a while she didn't move, just enjoying the silence for as long as she could, which she knew wouldn't last long as soon a certain hanyou found her. Shaking her head she closed her eyes for a moment as if to prepare herself for his arrival, which she knew was never very pleasant. As she stood there the wind that blew around her seemed to pull her towards the woods almost pleading her to venture deeper into it and that's when she felt it.

A shikon shard.

Leaving her backpack behind the young miko began to follow the presence of the shard to it's keeper. The dead leaves on the ground crunched under her feet as she walked slowly through the forest. Her mind screaming at her to turn back and wait for the hanyou to arrive, but she felt as if there was no turning back now. Clinching the large chunk of the Shikon no tama that hung around her neck the girl came to a stop in the clearing where her senses told her there was a shard to be found. As she looked around the clearing her gaze fell onto a large tree that rested in the middle of the clearing, a small gasp escaping from her lips.

For on a branch of a tree rested a woman that looked almost exactly like the young miko. Her long dark ebony hair pulled back in it's usual fashion blew gently in the wind. And to the girl's amazement the woman resting in the tree did not move when she came into the clearing. The woman's spirit snakes wrapped lazily around her as she slept, if she was infact asleep at all. The young miko took a step back away from the tree, not wishing to be around when the woman woke up. For the woman resting in the tree was none other then the long dead miko, Kikyou. Though she was Kikyou's reincarnation, her mere copy almost the dead miko would still kill her if the opportunity ever brought itself up.

So lost in her thoughts the young miko didn't even seem to realize the dead miko had woken up and was now staring at her with narrowed gray eyes, but she soon came aware of her when Kikyou spoke, "You know it is not wise to venture so far out into the woods by yourself. Inuyasha would not be pleased if you happen to get killed, Kagome." Though her voice was soft as she spoke it held a great amount of disgust in it. She did not wait for the young miko to form in sort of reply to what she said and gracefully made her way out of the tree, followed by her spirit snakes.

Kagome, who by now had gotten over the shock the dead miko had caused her backed away as the miko walked closer to her, but it didn't seem like she was walking at all, more like floating towards her. As Kikyou came closer her gray eyes narrowed even more into slits almost. Placing a hand under Kagome's chin the dead miko forced her to meet her gaze.

"The Shikon no tama is almost completed I see, but it should not be allowed to remain in you're care." She said with anger showing well in her voice as she moved away from Kagome quickly.

Before Kagome could say anything or even try to form a come back to what Kikyou had said a shiver ran down her spine at the sight that was playing out before her. Kikyou held firmly onto her bow as she grasped an arrow and prepared to fire it at the defenseless girl before her.

"The Shikon no tama will be mine!" Kikyou shouted as she let her arrow fly and at the moment time seemed to slow .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

MWAHAHA!A cliffhanger I'm soooooooooo evil!^____^ I told you I would be back..well that's more of a note to those who read my first Inu fic.^_~ Hehehe..Tell me what you think and if you decide to flame me please be gentle!I worked hard on this fic. So please R/R! Ja matta ne until the next chapter!^__________^


	2. Everything is not as it seems

#

#As the arrow flew towards her body, the younger miko seemed frozen in place as it struck her shoulder instead of her chest, pinning her back against the tree that stood behind her. It was then she realized that something was very odd about the arrow, it wasn't surrounded with a blue light like most of Kikyou's arrows where. Her gaze traveled fearfully over to the older miko that stood before her and it was then she saw in those gray depths, though short and quick, a flash of black.

__

Naraku..

His name ran through her mind over and over again as she struggled to fear herself from the arrow that had her pinned. Grasping the arrow firmly with her right hand, she tugged on it a bit and let out a small squeak as she landed hard on the ground.

"I told you miko the Shikon no tama will be mine." A deep male voice whispered to her, having moved closer to her the whole time she tried to free herself. 

Clutching the semi finished jewel tightly in her hand, Kagome backed away from him as far as she could, which mind you wasn't very far due to the tree that rested behind her, "The Shikon no tama will never be yours.." She hissed in a small voice, locking gazes with him. His deep black orbs flared with amusement at how brave this young mortal girl, though a miko was towards him. It was enough to cause him to bend down so he was eye level with her as he moved closer to her, brushing his fingertips lightly down her cheekbone. This girl sparked an interest in him for reasons he himself was not sure of, ever since he had met her she had interested him. Not simply because she was the reincarnation of a miko he once lusted for, but because she seemed to be more pure then Kikyou ever could of dreamed to have been and how loyal she was to that dog even though he did not return her love. But there something else about this girl before him that he could not place his finger on.

The feeling of his fingers brushing against her skin sent chills down Kagome's spine, which she knew all to well that he could clearly see as she closed her eyes tightly, "Get away from me." She whispered as she began to move over to the left away from him. When she felt Naraku's hand on her shoulder, she stopped all her movement to get away.

His lips curved into a wicked smile as he ran his fingers gently over the wound he had given her only minutes before. His other hand slid around her waist, turning her around so that she was once again looking him in the eyes. As he gazed into her gray depths a new, wicked idea formed in his head, one that was sure to bring the hanyou Inuyasha to his doom trying to kill him.

Kagome cried out as his fingernails bit into her skin, drawing little pools of blood from the marks they made. He pushed her back against the ground, ripping the clothes, which covered her body, to shreds in a mere second. She pounded against his chest, but it was no use, she was trapped beneath him until he was finished or until someone saved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get off her you bastard!" A gruff male voice called from the bushes behind them with a deep growl, but by the time this new comer had arrived it was to late, for Naraku had done what he had set out to do. With a pleased smirk on his face, he pulled back on his robes and disappeared, leaving the naked miko alone with the new comer. Kagome curled up as tightly as she could and in the smallest form she could get herself in, jumping when she felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder, it's owner whispering her name a few times. Slowly she lifted her head up to meet the ocean blue gaze of the wolf youkai prince named Kouga, "K-kou-ga-k-kun." She struggled to get out his name between her sobs.

His gaze softened as her gently stroked her cheek, scooping her up off the ground into his arms, rubbing her back gently in an attempt to soothe her. Rocking her gently in his arms for a few moments, he rested his chin on her shoulder, listening to her cry to her hearts content. There really wasn't anything he could say to her that would take away the pain of what had just happened to her, so he waited for her to calm down like a patient pup.

"Kouga-kun can you...would take me to the well, onegai?" She asked so softly that he almost didn't hear her, but with a silent nod he stood up and began walking to the old well that connected this world to her own.

The whole way to the well Kagome remained silent, lost in her thoughts about what had just happened to her, biting her lip gently to keep from getting sick all over the wolf prince that carried her. A low growl that did not come from the man that carried her, but from someone who stood before was the only thing that managed to jolt her from her thoughts.

"What the hell did you do to her uruhu?" A male voice all but snarled at the prince, receiving a growl from Kouga in return.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her you stupid mutt!" Kouga spat with a snort as he shifted Kagome in his arms, "I was trying to..." A soft whimper coming from the beauty in his arms made him trail off and let his gaze fall down upon her, "Yamete..." Was her silent plea that she whispered over and over as if he wouldn't listen to her.

Heaving a sigh Kouga closed his eyes for a mere second to calm himself down before he spoke again to the hanyou that he loathed almost as much as he did Naraku, "Just take her to that village, Inuyasha-baka." He said with a soft growl as he handed to young girl over to the confused looking hanyou, known as Inuyasha, who gave the wolf prince an untrusting glare as he watched him vanish into the forest. His amber gaze soon after fell down on Kagome, who had fainted almost as soon as Kouga handed her over to him.

With a low growl, he held her firmly against his chest as he spun around on his heel and jumped off into a tree, heading swiftly towards the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Just for the record I don't like Kouga at all, but I felt he fit the part in this chapter.*shrugs* I have some good ideas for this story and hear you all prolly thought it would be just another gay assed Kagome and Kikyou run in. BWAHAHAHAH! Think again!

Remember: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru Li


End file.
